Eevee Evolution Talk Show Season 2!
by Huskylovers2000
Summary: As it says on the title, this is a talk show! You put questions or dares and see the group do them! Read the first part if you never had. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello peeps long time no see!**

**Reece: It has been too long.**

**Jolteon: Everyone hates us now!**

**Me: Aww come on they'll forgive us, right guys?**

**Umbreon: No.**

**Me: *Coughs* Anyways, we are going to start a bit fresh today with well a new season!  
**

**Me: Now if you just click on this and don't know any of this you should go check out the first one "Eevee Evolution Talk Show" And this title wont be change much of course.**

**Flareon: Yep and it will just be like the old one but better!**

**Me: I Hope...**

**Glaceon: If your idiots and still reading this being clueless and all then this is what you do.. you ask us Questions or dares and we will do it of course if it good and nothing stupid.**

**Me: No one is a idiot! Also, if you made a question/dare at the last one and we never did it put it here again because I'll be an idiot and miss it!**

**Silver: So yes welcome and I hope you enjoy this show! **

**Me: Silver your happy! O.o**

**Silver: I have to be..**

**Me: But yep please and I mean PLEASE put questions/dares for us to do and I hope you enjoy this new Season! Love ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *Waves* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI**

**Jolteon: Someone happy...**

**Me: Hey I'm back to typing and out of school, at least for the next few hours!**

**Glaceon: Guys, I have a special announcement!**

**Leafeon: Yes?**

**Glaceon: This is really big you all must listen.**

**Me: Not everyone here yet...**

**Glaceon: WHATEVER JUST LISTEN!**

**Me: Ok! What is it? **

**Glaceon: Have you ever listen to nightcore?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Glaceon: IT IS THE BEST THING EVER CREATED! **

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Can we just get to the questions? Where is everyone?**

**Umbreon & Eevee & Espeon & Vaporeon & Flareon: WE ARE HERE!**

**Me: It took you all forever! Were have you been?**

**Umbreon: Busy.**

**Me: Come on we have a show to do!**

**Flareon: Yes we do!**

**Me: Lets start! So the first person is...Tommiboy! I remember him!**

**Espeon: Who?**

**Eevee: It is Tommy!**

**Me: Yep see, Eevee remembers!**

**Tommiboy: YAY hey eeveelutions do you remember me? :) The first one to remember me wins a cookie(only eeveelutions).**

**Eevee: Does he mean me? Do I get the cookie!**

**Me: I guess so...*Pouts* I wanted a cookie...**

**Silver: *Hands cookie to Eevee* Here you go Eevee.**

**Eevee: YAY *nibbles cookie***

**Me: Lucky fox.**

**Glaceon: What does the fo-**

**Umbreon & Leafeon: GLACEON!**

**Glaceon: Sorry...**

**Tommiboy: Well now what i have to say:  
Its good to see you all again i love you all(not in a perv way)**

**Jolteon: I bet you did.**

**Me: Jolteon!**

**Tommiboy: i have you all in Pokemon Y and... i made some beatiful artworks of you eeveelutions.  
: / / . a r t / - - o f - - You all of you have to see it, it took me like 1 week to do all of you, Eevee dont worry soon i made one for you pls sorry, here take a cookie for you.**

**Me: About that...either I'm really stupid or my internet stupid because I can't find it...sorry...**

**Flareon: Your a disappointment.**

**Me: No I'm not ;-;.**

**Tommiboy: Now i have dares :3 hehehe...**

**Me: YAY.**

**Tommiboy: 1* Espeon try to bake a cake without using Psychic powers, that means with your paws .**

**Me: Good luck gal here I put the flour and all the good stuff in it just stir *Hands bowl***

**Espeon: B-but I need to use my psychic powers.**

**Me: Come on Espeon don't disappoint people!**

**Espeon: O-Ok...*Tries to grab spoon but it slips away* I-I got this... *picks up spoon with mouth and puts in the bowl* Ok now... *paws spoon***

**Eevee: Espeon you can do this!**

**Espeon: Yes...yes I can! *spoon keeps slipping away* ughh...lets make it hold still *puts paw on top side of the bowl***

**Jolteon: Espeon that no-**

**Espeon: I GOT THIS JOLTEO-AHH *slips and bowl feel on top of Espeon and all over the floor.**

**Me: Espeon?**

**Espeon: Ughhh.**

**Me: GUARDS!**

**Guards: *Picks up Espeon and runs to the bathroom***

**Me: Ok next...**

**Tommiboy: 2* Umbreon go in a date with this Miltank. -A Miltank appears from nowhere-**

**Me: I hope this is not the same Miltank I used to battle...**

**Umbreon: I HAVE TO DATE A FAT COW?**

**Miltank: Hey baby, come here often?**

**Umbreon:...Husssssssssky! *Sees a cow car pulls outside of the show***

**Me: Have fun!**

**Miltank: *Pulls Umbreon* Come on we will have fun~**

**Umbreon: IhatelifeIhatelife!**

**Me: Well...lets wait by keep going!**

**Tommiboy: 3* Vaporeon stay under the sun without water for 1 hour. - a desert appears-**

**Me: Well A desert appears in a room...**

**Vaporeon: WHY I WILL DIE!**

**Me: You might just get it over with.**

**Vaporeon: This is a death sentence!**

**Me: Would you rather date a Miltank?**

**Vaporeon: ...**

**Me: Exactly. *pushes Vaporeon in the room and locks it***

**Vaporeon: NO PLEASE I WILL GET TOO HOT!**

**Me: *Mutes Room***

**Silver: *Sweatdrops* Next...**

**Tommiboy: 4* Sylveon stay in the Dragon Cave for 2 hours. "There are a lot of dragon types there".**

**Sylveon: This...is the best dare EVER!**

**Me: Oh god she becoming insane like us 0.0**

**Sylveon: Time to slay dragons~ *Skips off to Dragon's Cave***

**Me: N-Next?**

**Tommiboy: 5* Glaceon kiss Vanilluxe :3 -A big Vanilluxe appears-  
**

**Vanilluxe: Yes my first kiss!**

**Glaceon: Mmmmmm yummy...*licks Vanilluxe's ice cream head***

**Me: That is not kissing...**

**Vanilluxe: Please stop! No, no! *Floats away in fear***

**Me: Nice job Glaceon!**

**Glaceon: *Licks lips* What did I do?**

**Jolteon: Ok, ok next!**

**Tommiboy: 6* Flareon and Jolteon fight my Mismagius(female) named "Missy" and my Shiny Wigglytuff(male) "Rollie".**

**Jolteon: Back in my day there was no such thing as shinnies! **

**Me: Well have fun battling you have not battle in what like...months?**

**Jolteon: No one beats me!**

***Little later Jolteon and Flareon get owned***

**Me: What did you say about not losing?**

**Flareon: ughh...**

**Jolteon: Shut up!**

***Umbreon jumps into the room***

**Umbreon: I'M FREE!**

**Me: Oooh how was the date?**

**Umbreon: More like running for my life!**

**Me: Why?**

**Umbreon: Well Miltank tried to kiss me then I ran to hide then I saw some pink little thing stare at me and try to chase me!**

**Me: Pink thin-**

***Sylveon jumps in***

**Sylveon: HAHAHAHAH WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE DRAGON?**

**Me: SYLVEON!**

**Sylveon: Yes?**

**Me: You were chasing Umbreon.**

**Sylveon: Oh...**

**Leafeon: HA Umbreon, dragon? In no one dreams!**

***Espeon comes in all wet***

**Espeon: Guards...are...painful..**

**Me: well...**

**Tommiboy: ****And that all my dares Leafeon and Eevee both of you are lucky.**

**hehehe well see ya later. :3**

**Me: BYEE TOMMY!**

**Eevee: *Waves* Thank you for coming!**

**Umbreon: I remember why I hate this show..**

**Me: Come on 3 more people!**

**Eevee group: NOOOOO!**

**Me: We have...Velvany! Haaaaaaaaaaaai!**

**Velvany: Is Glaceon still listening to music?**

**Glaceon: Of course it my life!**

**Me: And she not even afraid to say it...**

**Me: Well that was fast here comes the next person and it is..FallenSnowflakes33! Hey, hey, heeeeeeey!**

**FallenSnowflakes33: HUSKY! I MISS U! *crying tears of joy***

**Me: So many feels! I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! I missed all of ya too!**

**FallenSnowFlakes33: Can I have a hug from Umbreon?!**

**Umbreon: Uh...Sure? *Hugs Snowflake***

**Me: Awww...cute!**

**FallenSnowFlakes33: I dare Espeon to kiss him on the cheek!**

**Me: NightLightShipping never leaves!**

**Espeon: I-I have not done this in forever but he is my friend so s-sure...*Kisses Umbreon's cheek***

**Umbreon: *Blushes***

**Me: AWWW!**

**FallenSnowFlakes33: Can't think of anymore so... YEAH! See ya soon!**

**Me: Heheh Everytime I hear the word "YEAH" I think about my pokemon Y nidoking.**

**Me: And it fine I hope you have a good day!**

**Me: We now got...DapieisTasty I don't remember him but hello! I love new peeps!**

**DapieisTasty: i will drink you blood  
get crushed by a giant meteor**

**Me: Wut.**

**DapieisTasty: if you die become my slave i am a necromancer  
eat a exploding pie  
throw thevpies at each other**

**Me: ?**

**DapiesisTasty: ps these dares are for all of you and i'm not a vampire  
pps can you turn the lights of. it's too bright**

**Me: Oh and...ok? *Turns some lights off***

**Eevee: For all of us does me mean...just the Eevee Evolution or literally all of us!**

**Me: I don't want to become a salve so you guys be my guest ^.^**

***Out of nowhere "GARCHOMP DRACO METEOR"***

**Eevee: *Digs far deep to avoid***

**Jolteon: AH *Jumps in Eevee's hole***

**Vaporeon: *Hydro pumps the Meteor***

**Flareon: *Fire blasts it* **

**Espeon: *psychics it***

**Umbreon: *Also runs in Eevee's hole***

**Leafeon: *Solar beams it away***

**Glaceon: *Blizzards it***

**Sylveon: *Gets hit and it does not affect her at all* (Dat logic)**

**Me: ...Well everyone strong except for all the wimps that when in Eevee's hole!**

**Jolteon: I can't hit that!**

**Umbreon: Neither can I!**

**Me: Wimps! Also because you guys never got hit ****it Eat an Exploding pie.**

***Pie falls out of nowhere* **

**Eevee group: *Slowly walks up to it***

**Eevee: *Pokes it* Hey nothing happe-**

***Explodes***

**Me: *Is covered with pie* Well...you guys are no fun...sadly I don't even know what a thevpies is so...umm that's it?**

**Silver: That is a horrible way to end the show.**

**Me: Then what do you want me to do? The Harlem shake?**

**Eevee: Hey where is Vaporeon..?**

**Me: Oh god...**

**Silver: ThankYouForWatchingIHopeYouEnjoyR&R!**

* * *

**Me: Haha Hey guys I hope you are happy with this I am happy to be back! And just one thing...All the extras characters like Reece, Sylver, MiMI, and the rest are not going to be on here for a while BUT THEY WILL BE BACK SO DON'T WORRY! Also I made a mistake and forgot and DapieisTasty was on my old season and I'm sorry for that little mistake but hey your still mention? Yeah I'm a horrible person...Love ya all R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello young and old! Welcome to this talk show!**

**Noivern: Noooo I thought this was a cooking show.**

**Me: Noivern? What are you doing here!**

**Noivern: I came to watch.**

**Me: Go back home!**

**Noivern: But everyone will love me!**

**Me: I will make Glaceon freeze you to death.**

**Noivern: Shesh fine, but won't the people want me to say?**

**Me: NOIVERN!**

**Noivern: Fine, fine *Flies away***

**Leafeon: I don't understand what just happened...**

**Me: Can we just start?**

**Silver: Please do.**

**Me: Well first of all we would of started off with Velvany! But he send me a message.**

**Velvany: Hi Husky.**

**Please ignore that review I sent you .**

**But still, I agree with you about Espeon x Umbreon.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Umbreon: No!**

**Espeon: ...**

**Velvany: I also forgot one more dare...(sorry! DX)**

**Me: I'm confuse should we still do your question but you told me to ignore it...so I guess not? Sorry if you did wanted us to do that DX.**

**Velvany: I dare the male eeveelutions to physically attack Sylveon to see if her Cute Charm ability works. XD  
(Sorry Sylvie) **

**Me: Hehe, let me list all the boys hmmm...Jolteon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Umbreon.**

**Sylveon: I now fully hate my ability...  
**

**Jolteon: I don't want to end up paralyzing her by my awesomeness **

**Me: Just use tackle or something...**

**Me: Lets start off with Umbreon!**

**Umbreon: *Tackles Sylveon lightly* I feel nothing really...**

**Me: Awww...ummm Leafeon?**

**Leafeon: *Rolls eyes and headbutts Sylveon***

**Sylveon: owww...**

**Leafeon: See noth- *Stares and Sylveon* waaaaaaaaaa...**

**Me: Leafeon?**

**Leafeon: ...**

**Sylveon: Leafeon?**

**Leafeon: *Runs in front of Sylveon* Hey baby, normally I don't listen to Glaceon's songs but here a good title for you, Call me maybe?**

**Sylveon: Husky mind helping me out?**

**Me: *Blinks* Uh..sure GUARDS!  
**

**Guards: *Pulls Leafeon away***

**Me: Flareon?**

**Flareon: *Pokes Sylveon* Nothing yay!**

**Me: Awww...**

**Jolteon: Ok *tackles Sylveon* **

**Sylveon: Stop it hurts!**

**Jolteon: *Hearts pop out of his eyes* Oh lala who this sexy mama? *Takes Sylveon hand* Come and party with me I have games in my room~ (Trying to keep this kids rated as I can guys XD)**

**Sylveon: G-get away f-from me you pervert!**

**Me: Is there a way to end this?**

**Vaporeon: I don't think so.**

**Flareon: I know how...HEY JOLTEON I BEAT YOU IN CALL OF DUTY!**

**Jolteon: You are pretty as- *Blinks* FLAREON YOU NEVER WON A ROUND COME HERE AND I'LL TEACH YOU!  
**

**Flareon: See ^.^**

**Glaceon: Wait I can try this to...I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Eevee: ...*Shift a bit***

**Leafeon: *Blinks* Guards why are you holding me? AND GLACEON STOP SINGING THAT ANNOYING SONG!**

**Me: ...Teach me your ways Glaceon!**

**Velvany: I dare Leafeon to blurt out his worst fear.**

**Leafeon: ...**

**Me: ooooo**

**Sylveon: Yeah tell us you womanizer.**

**Me: I thought that was Jolteon...**

**Sylveon: They are both.**

**Leafeon: My worst fear is...**

**Leafeon: ...**

**Everyone: *Listens***

**Leafeon: ...**

**Leafeon: ...**

**Leafeon: ..**

**Leafeon: .**

**Leafeon: Boots.**

**Me: Boots?**

**Jolteon: You got kicked by one a lot?**

**Leafeon: No, no the other boots!**

**Me: I don't get it.**

**Leafeon: DORA AND BOOTS OK?**

**Me: ...AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jolteon: XDXDXD**

**Me: Ok, ok that was a good laugh now be serious.**

**Leafeon: But it is...**

**Me: Really?**

**Leafeon: I don't like monkeys...**

**Me: But Boots out of all things! **

**Leafeon: Just please next reviewer...**

**Me: Ok, ok! We have...Tommiboy again yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Tommiboy: Oh that was awesome *.* the only thing is why the link didn't show well ._. about the artwork i talk Husky is the one i posted in the Eeveelutions facebook group and yes that was artwork made by me, show it to the eeveelutions and eevee i promise soon one for you.**

**Me: OMG THAT? Yeah omg that was some epic hell of a drawing and I posted it on the fb thingy and all the Eevees loved it.**

**Espeon: It was amazing artwork!**

**Tommiboy: hehehehe oh well dares for you:  
1* Eevee try to eat 10 chocolate cakes nonstoping.**

**Eevee: YAY CANDY.**

**Me: Lucky...**

**Eevee: *Eats it all in a few minutes* Yummy!**

**Me: your gonna be hyper...**

**Eevee: whatdoyoumeani'mnothyperi'mjustfull**

**Jolteon: what the hell?**

**Eevee: DON'TSWEARITBAD.**

**Me: Next...please..**

**Tommiboy: Sylveon go a cave filled with Dragalge(hehehe) they're dragon types so good luck.**

**Sylveon: Yay! *Runs away* **

**Me: Wait! ...Dang it she left...they are also poison types...**

**Flareon: hehehe**

**Tommiboy: Leafeon try to escape from the hugs of this Scyther.**

**Scyther: HUGS HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSS!**

**Leafeon: No! I don't want hugs! *Runs away***

**Scyther: HUG MEEEEEEE BUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!**

**Leafeon: *Trips***

**Scyther: HUGS! *Huggles Leafeon***

**Leafeon: Please let me gooooooo!**

**Me: *Snaps fingers and Scyther disappears* I always wanted to do that :).**

**Tommiboy: Glaceon go to room filled for 30 mins with Whismur and Spinda.**

**Me: *Pushes Glaceon in* Have fun!**

**Glaceon: THEY ARE SO CRAZY NO!**

***30 minutes later***

**Me: *Pulls Glaceon out* I think she died...**

**Jolteon: This is not a nuzlocke.**

**Me: She hurt herself too much from confusion then...**

**Tommiboy: Jolteon go in a date with Missy(Mismagius) :3 -Missy appears from a portal-**

**Jolteon: Oh you are pretty aren't cha?**

**Missy: *Blushes* Thank you.**

**Jolteon: *Walks away from Missy*  
**

**Vaporeon: ...**

**Tommiboy: Vaporeon drink this 10 liters of water from Starmie hydro pump! -A Starmie appears-**

**Vaporeon: *Easily drinks it all* YESSSSS I have not had water in forever and was dying!**

**Me: Aww no fun.**

**Tommiboy: And that's all Espeon take this cake -puts a Vanilla cake in front of Espeon- enjoy it.  
And Flareon...uh...TACOS -dissapears-**

**Flareon & Espeon: YUM**

**Jolteon: I'MMMMMMM BACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK**

**Me: That was fast..**

**Jolteon: Yeah she started to run away from me screaming something like "DON'T TOUCH ME" I think she just shy.**

**Me: ...**

**Espeon: ...**

**Me: THAT ENOUGH I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY I LOVE YA ALL R&R!**

* * *

**Me: Hehe done took forever but I did it! Also it may seem perverted in some part but I never mean it that way...or do I? haha I don't if you have this huge dirty mind. But Thank for you reading and I hope you dont go insane byezzzzzzz!**


End file.
